This invention relates to a convertible length garment, and more particularly, to a dress for girls or women which is capable of use as a short or long garment. More particularly, this invention relates to a convertible length dress or the like, made in two components, wherein the wearing of the two components together gives the appearance of a long dress or gown, although one of the components may be worn alone as a short dress and the other may be worn alone as a slip.
Garments which are convertible as to length or style have heretofore been proposed. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 800,447, issued Sept. 26, 1905, to B. W. Jeanson, a ladies' undergarment was disclosed, comprising two parts, detachably connected, one of the parts being an ordinary pair of trunks or drawers and the other comprising loosely flowing skirt members detachably connected (by buttons) to the legs of the trunks or drawers at or near the knees. The effect of this arrangement, when worn beneath a conventional overskirt, was the appearance of a petticoat.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,064,265, issued Nov. 20, 1962, to V. M. Bridgewaters, an adjustable and reversible garment was disclosed, in which the skirt of a dress as well as the bodice could be modified by applying to the basic garment buttoned-on upper and lower sections.
Add-on skirt sections, fastened by snaps or Velcro hook-eye fasteners, were disclosed in a publication dated May 31, 1971, in the Clarksville, Tenn., Leaf-Chronicle.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a convenient and economical two-piece garment, components of which may be used as a short dress or a slip, and which, when worn together give the appearance of a conventional longer dress or gown.
It is another object of this invention to provide a garment which, without the use of buttons or other fasteners, makes possible convertibility from one desired appearance to another, in each condition of the garment providing a finished and attractive appearance.
Other objects will appear hereinafter.